Jealousy
by Welshy84
Summary: Dom and letty finish their relationship. Dom finds someone else, but theres a slight problem, he still loves letty
1. Default Chapter

Summary: do I really have to think up one? lol  
  
Pairing: OFC/DOM, Dom/ Letty (Later on)  
  
CHLOE'S POV  
  
She's always there. And when she's not, the guys get worried and near enough get the whole town looking for her.  
  
She's always there, when Jesse freaks out with his ADHD. When Vince attempts yet again to get Mia to love him. Helps Leon out with the skanks. Makes Mia realise that Brian won't leave her. Tells Brian on a daily basis that Mia loves him. And stops Dom from going crazy, everytime someone winds him up. But she can't stop me from hating her.  
  
I know nothing about cars, she knows everything. I'm not even a member of the team, she has been since she was ten. I'm friends with Mia, yet they regard each other as sisters. The same with Leon, Vince and Jesse. To them she's their little sister. And then there's Dom. I'm his girlfriend and she's the love of his life.   
  
Its a case of whatever I can do, she can do better. And she doesn't even know it. She's happy that Dom's moved on. But I know that Dom isn't happy that she has.  
  
Dom's talking to her on the phone, this very moment. It's their nightly ritual. And its also another thing I hate her for. She may not be here with him, but she's with him every night. On the phone. And in those few hours, his happy. It's the only time he smiles. Eveytime I hear him whisper goodnight, my heart breaks. He sounds so desperate. Every night I wounder why I'm still with him. He doesn't even love me. But I love him so much.   
  
And he loves Letty.  
  
And I hate her. 


	2. Chapter two

Dom's POV  
  
"Guess what guys?"  
  
Letty said, as she strolled into the garage. I'll never get used to the new Letty, I thought. I wanted my hard ass bitch  
  
back. The girl who'd growl at skanks, the Letty who loved me.  
  
"What? lil Letty?"  
  
Vince asked, interpeting my thoughts. What she said next, made me wanna throw her over my shoulder and lock her in the  
  
basement.  
  
"Guess what fuckers, I gotta date!"  
  
"You finally found someone who hasn't been scared off by Dom?"  
  
Leon said sarcastically. Leaving me with the need to punch him, especially when everyone started laughing.  
  
"So who's the guy?"  
  
I asked a little too harshly.Fortunately for me, she didn't notice though. She was too hyped about her "date". The guys   
  
noticed though. Brian gave me a look that told me to calm down a little. But I wasn't going to, I wanted to know who this   
  
bastard was. But before she could answer, Chloe walked in with Mia.  
  
"Whats going on guys?"  
  
She asked, in her sweet voice, as she slipped her arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Well honey, I'am pumping my ex for info, about her date. So I can found out who he is and kill him. What about you   
  
sweety?" I thought with bitter sarcasm.  
  
"We're talking about Letty's new date."  
  
Brian answered, before I opened my mouth. And the next thing I know Mia's squealing.   
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Mia squeazed, as she grabbed Letty in a bear hug. And as they walked towards the office, I realised Letty still hasn't   
  
told us who the guy was. But I didn't even have to ask, as Vince did it for me.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us who this guy is then?"  
  
"Hector."  
  
She replied,and with that she closed the office door. 


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER 3  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I asked Mia. showing her a suede shirt and a white holter top. She turned around from where she was hiding in my wardrobe.  
  
"No way! You want something sexy. And that's more cow girl."  
  
And just as she went back to looking for the perfect outfit, the guys came in.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
I asked, knowing they were up to something. They had that look that they always wore when they tried to interfere.  
  
"We came to help."  
  
Leon said, as Vince picked Mia out of the wardrobe. And Jesse was put in her place.  
  
"What do you mean help?"  
  
"Well ... we want you to have a great time. And we know your nervous. And Mia won't be ..."  
  
But before Leon could finish, Jesse interrupted with a "GOTCHA!"  
  
We all turned to look at him. He was holding up a black sleeveless dress. It looked brand new. I got it two years ago, I just never got around to wearing it. Had no reason to. The last time I went out on a date, was four and a half years ago. It was with Dom. It took me until now to be comfortable with someone other than him. This made me think of Hector. I could feel the smile spread across my face, as I thought about him.  
  
"Let? Letty?"  
  
Someone was clicking their fingers in my face. It was Vince.  
  
"What?"  
  
I said, as they all smiled at me.  
  
"aaaah! lil Letty's in love."  
  
Vince said playfully, as he wiped away an imaginery tear. I looked towards the others, seeing them slowly inching towards us. And before I could move, they jumped on us.  
  
"You do know we're happy for you? right?"  
  
Mia asked gently, as I felt Jesse hug me from behind. I nodded my head yes. And then Vince said it was about time I got ready. They all got up and left. Kissing me on the forehead as they did. Leon turned and looked at me, as the others left.  
  
"Listen Let, I want you to have a great time tonight. Your like a sister to me, and I love you." He said softly, as he sat back down on the bed. "If anything bad happens tonight ... and I know it won't." He said quickly, before I could interrupt. "But if it does, phone either me, Vince or Jesse. And we'll be straight down there. I know Hector will look after you. I also know he cares about you. But you know me Let, I care about you and I tend to worry. So do the others. So if anything does happen, phone one of us. And we'll come down to kick some ass. Ok?"  
  
I hugged Leon tightly, as I murmured a thank you against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, you gotta make yourself more beautiful for Hector. I'll go downstairs and if he gets here before you get ready. I promise we won't interrogate him too badly."  
  
I knew he wasn't joking.  
  
I looked in the mirror was last time, before going downstairs. And as I did, I began to get a queasy feeling in my stomach. "Calm down girl, its no time to get nervous." I thought before I walked down stairs. And then I saw him. Hector. He was sitting between Leon and Vince. Looking competely nervous.  
  
"Guys."  
  
I said, making myself known. He looked up at me and smiled. He looked gorgeous.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He asked, standing up. Letting me get a better view of him. He wasn't wearing his usual baggy trousers and t-shirt. Instead he was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of black trousers.  
  
"Yea."  
  
I whispered, as we walked towards the door. And as we got near to the car. He took hold of my hand and told me I looked beautiful. 


	4. Chapter four

CHLOE'S POV   
  
I'm watching him, watch the door. His waiting for his "precious" Letty to come home. I can't believe I'm doing this. I tap him on the arm, he turns to look at me and he looks shocked to see me. I can't believe this. Then as I was about to open my mouth again, his back to watching the door.   
  
I grab one of the bottles of corona off the table, and have a quick drink.Trying to calm my nerves . And as I do, I keep picturing that bitch in my head. Laughing at me. Dammit.   
  
I need to know if he still wants me. And before I could stop myself.   
  
"Why are you with me?"   
  
I ask him. And as he looks at me, I know I won't like the answer.   
  
"Your different," He says, as if talking to himself. "Your not like her. After me and Letty finished. Every woman and skank in the eight mile radius was trying to get with me. But the thing was, they were all a poor copy of her. And then you came along. And .. and you were different. You weren't like here. And I needed someone like that."   
  
I was absorbing the words, as he was talking. And the only thing positioned in my mind, was what about what I need. He didn't care. Actually he did but it was about Letty. I can feel the anger boil inside me , as the words keep echoing in my head. "He loves her, he doesn't love me." The words keep repeating over and over again. And I snap. I end up throwing the bottle against the wall. And as I watch the glass slide down the wall, I feel weak.   
  
"Why don't you want me?" I ask in a little voice. "What did I do? I love you so much. And you treat me so badly."   
  
I can feel the tears come. I feel like a wasted two years of my life, on nothing. Why I'm I still with him?   
  
"I tried ....I really did. I wanted to love you so much. But I can't ... My heart just won't open to ..."   
  
"What about LETTY?" I scream at him. " YOU can love her. What about me... Why can't you love me?"   
  
My voice lowered the more upset I got. "Why can't you love me?"   
  
Its barely a whisper. And I can feel my heart break with every word.   
  
Dom stands up and walks towards the window. his head bowed as he moves the curtain.   
  
"She knows me. Inside, out. She knows when I'm angry. She knows everything. Its as if ... as if she's my other half. I feel so lost .... when she's not around."   
  
He sounds the same way I do. Which makes it even worse. He can't love me. And I want him so much. Why can't he love me? Just a little.   
  
"I think its best, Chloe if we break up. I can't do this to you. It's not fair."   
  
What? His breaking up with me. He can't do this. Its not right. Why is he doing this to me?   
  
"Please ... No .. I love you. Please give us another try. please."   
  
I'm practically begging now. I just don't want to lose him. But it looks like, he wants to lose me. He nods his head, no.   
  
I grab another bottle off the table and run out the door. I feel the tears blur my sight, as I run. I don't know where I'm going. But I had to find somewhere I could breath. I needed to breath. I reached the park. And I sat on the floor, as I cradled the bottle in my arms. The pain was unbearable. Why does it feel so bad? The tears wouldnt even slide down my face, as the pain pounded against my heart.   
  
Why does everything have to feel so bad, I just want to be happy. I thought, as I pressed the drink against my lips with shakey hands. I looked at the sky, as I did. I couldnt see the moon properly, the tears were glazing over my sight. I tried to wipe them away but I couldnt ... they wouldn't go away.   
  
I thought my hand tightened on the bottle, as my mind went to Letty. I hate her so much. Why does she get Dom to love her?.. "She knows me inside out." His words threw themselves into my mind. And as they did, I felt the bottle smash in my hand. And as I felt the blood trickle down my arm, I lifted my head up and screamed. 


	5. Chapter five

Letty's POV   
  
The place is beautiful. Theres a thin white candle in the middle of the table and the lights are dim low. It feels romantic. But I still feel nervous. Its weird, I'm having a great time. But I feel nervous. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I look up at Hector, he looks good under the candle light. I wanna say something to him, but I don't know what. And as I stare at him, he lifts his head up. He looks drunk. His on his fourth drink now. "Why are we doing this?" He says, and then to my suprise, starts giggling a little. " I mean, we're both ... yea thats it. We're both in love with someone else."   
"What do you mean?"   
My nerves are getting worse. I'm not in love, whats he talking about. Me. Love. Never. I shake my head weakly. As he takes hand and leans over.   
"You know what I'm talking about."   
The sad thing is, I do.   
  
I rub my hands down my sides, trying to get rid of the sweat. DAMMIT. I need a drink. I'm supposed to be having a good time here. A fun, carefree good time. Where I get drunk and possibly laid. Looks like my plans are thrown out the window. I grab hold of Hector's hand and help him up.   
"Let's go. I need to get wasted."   
Hector pays the bill and we leave.   
  
LATER ON.   
  
"Come on!" I shout at him, as I run down the street. I trip a little, so I sit down and take off my shoes. Hector falls down the next to me. He laughs as he does.   
"Tag, your it."   
I get up, and run away. He stumbles after me. I giggle as he catches up to me.   
"Weve gotta find Dommy, so u can tell him hows you feel."   
He smiles at me, he looks so goofy and he sounds like a little boy. I nod my head and we go to found the Toretto household.   
  
We're there. Me and Hector are sitting on the porch playing patty cakes. Badly. Neither one of us as knocked the door. But you know, someones gotta open it soon.   
"Knock door."   
Hector tells me, as he misses my hand and hits the side of my arm. So I lean over on my side and tap on the door.   
"Louder."   
He tells me in a low voice.   
I pound on the door. And we go back to playing patty cakes. We're playing the game for a while. Waiting for someone to answer the door. We didn't know someone already did. It's Dom, and his standing there, watching us.   
When I finally notice him, I poke Hector in the chest and he looks up. We both laugh.   
"Theres your boyfriend." 


	6. Chapter six

Dom's POV  
  
What the hells going on? Letty's sitting on my porch, playing patty cake with Hector. Giggling away, not realising that I'm watching them. But when Letty finally looks up at me, I feel funny. There's no other words for it. I just feel funny.  
  
"There's your boyfriend."  
  
I just freeze as I hear the words, I try not to let them affect me. Instead I focus all my attention on Letty.  
  
Before I could think up something to say, Letty crawls past me, I watch as she goes on the sofa. I look back at Hector, who's fast asleep. So I slam the door and walk into the kitchen. I pour the tap for a while, waiting for my thoughts to clear. Before I go back in there. What do, I do? There's no manual on these things. "Turn to chapter 28, it'll explain in 50 easy ways on how to tell your ex you still love her." Yea that makes things so much better. Not.  
  
I walk back in the living room and pass Letty a glass of water. She nods her head, and says a weak thank you. I sit on the other side of the room, away from her. I need to talk to her, and I can't get distracted.  
  
"What's going on Let?"  
  
'Go on answer me, how did we get like this. We were together for six years. Explain to me, how we could throw that away.' I wanted to scream these at her. But I don't, I just look at her. God she's beautiful. She's the only thing in these screwed up world, that I understand.  
  
She comes over and sits next to me. Placing a hand on mine as she does.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Letty sounds as I feel, like shit. We've spent so much time trying to run away from each other. We ended up forgetting each other. I could always tell how she felt, or what she was going to say. Before she did it. And she could always calm me down with a touch. Now, we're so wrapped up in trying to get over the other, we can't see that we're both hurting. I finally realise its not just me who feels these way. But she does as well. And with that all I wanna do, is rap my arms around her and hold on to her for dear life. But I can't. I need to know how she feels before I let her in again.  
  
"It was when we were together. All I was known as, was Dom's girlfriend. I was no longer Letty. I was Dom's girlfriend. That was me. Dom's girlfriend. It hurt, people didn't see me. Skanks would laugh, they would tell me how easy it would be to steal you away from me."  
  
I listen to her, and let the words sink in. As she drinks the water. She starts laughing a little, hiding the pain.  
  
"You kept telling me .. you said I had no need to be jealous .."  
  
"You didn't." I interrupted her. Lett didn't, I love her. Never once in my life did I cheat on her. I wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"You said you loved me and only me. That I had nothing to worry about," She carried on talking, it was as if she didn't hear me. Letty sounded so hurt. I guess she was just letting it out. I don't know. So I just listen.  
  
"But you weren't there when they .. they told me, that you slept with them. I know I didn't have to believe them .. but you know, look at me. I walk and talk like a guy. I don't wear dresses. I'm not .. beautiful. They are. And I was scared ... I was so scared you were going to leave me. I couldn't bear it."  
  
I watched as Letty pressed her face in her hands, and cried her eyes out. And with that I rap my arms around her and hold her. 


	7. Chapter seven

CHLOE'S POV  
  
"What do you do,When you know something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go."

I can't believe he just ended it, as if what we were meant nothing to him. I pull the bandages out of the cabinet. And I slowly rub the steam off the mirror. I feel the tears coming to me, when I see what I look like. My brown hair is everywhere and my eyes are puffy red from the crying. I really do look as bad as I feel. I start rapping the bandage over my hand and walk in the living room. I haven't had this place for long, It still has the new feel. Thats how the relationship felt, It felt new. And now its over. I can feel the tears clogging up my throat. I can't cry though ... I don't want to cry. I feel like I've cried enough. I feel so stupid though. Why did I stay with him? Dom was no good. But there where those times, when he made me feel unique. Special.  
  
"I was naive.   
Your love was like candy.  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping.   
Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to bleed. I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely"  
  
I can see him, in my mind's eye. When I first saw him. He had this smile on his face. He looked different from the guys.... he looked beautiful. I slowly sit down on the floor, as the pain starts consuming me. It hurts so much. Why did he have to leave? I..I love him. And he hurt me so badly. I finally let the tears go. As I feel the pounding of my heart. But even though the pain feels so bad, and even though he left me. I still can't let him go.  
  
Oh and it hurts my soul  
'Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've  
Lost control 'cause I  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from, yeah  
  
As the tears slide down my face, I lay down on the floor. My chest is heaving. My bottom lip is wobbling. and my hands are shaking, as I try to rub away to tears off my face. I can feel him inside of me. I can feel him touching me. Why is this happening to me? .... I loved him so much. I just want him back. But he left me. For her. I hate her.... for what she's done to me. For some strange reason, I... I can't hate him . I wanna hate him though. I want to so badly.   
  
Oh I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, oh  
  
I slide my mobile out of my pocket. And with shakey hands. I dial the number, to the only person who I can trust. I raise it to my ear. And wait for him to pick up on the other end.   
I just want these feeling to end.  
"Hello?"  
Its him. He sounds like his just woke up.  
"I...I.. I need your help."  
"Alright. I'll be down as soon as I can."  
With that I put the phone down. And roll myself in a ball. And I cry.   
  
I said  
I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you  
Get away, walk away, walk away


End file.
